Harry Potter and the Stone of Triumph
by The Goddess Artemis
Summary: What happens when mischevious revenge and an overnight camping trip collide? Harry/Draco slash!!! =)
1. Prologue

*Notes*  
  
This is the first of what I hope will become a several-chapter story. Also my very first fanfic. woo hoo, look, i'm writing! =)  
  
Chapter rating: G  
  
Warnings: none  
  
*End notes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You should have seen the look on his face," said Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione entered the Great Hall.  
"It was hilarious," Harry agreed. "I'm sure glad we found those exploding snakes on our last trip to Hogsmead."  
Ever the practical one, Hermione said "Yes, but you don't actually think Fred and George are going to let you get away with this, now do you Harry?" The boys shrugged. "Just keep on your guard." Hermione warned her two rash friends. "Look! I think Professor Dumbledore is going to say something!"  
All heads in the Great Hall turned as their Headmaster approached the small stage at one end of the room. Clapping his hands together for silence, he greeted the students. "Welcome to another beautiful day at Hogwarts! I'm sure you're all aware of what day it is. As a special treat, all fifth years will be going on a Halloween camp-out on the island in the center of the lake!"  
A low murmering filled the hall. "But the island's only a few meters wide!" whispered Hermione to Harry. "How are we a-"  
"You will notice that the island will seem somewhat bigger then you are used to seeing," said Dumbledore, anticipating the question everybody wanted to ask. He grinned. "After you finish your breakfast, get whatever you want to take prepared. No classes today!"  
A great cheer errupted in the hall. "Hurray!" yelled Harry. "I can't believe we're actually getting to miss potions for this!"  
"Yeah, " chimed in Ron, "And hopefully we can set up camp far away from the Slytherins, too." He threw a dirty look over toward the table where their rival house was sitting, its members pushing and shoving each other and causing a general ruckus.  
"Don't worry," said Harry, "we won't let them spoil any of this for us. Come on, let's get our things packed." The three Gryffindors left the table, completely forgetting their food in their excitement.  
Back at the table, two other Gryffindors whispered, their heads bent low towards each other. "Do you think we can find something to get him back?" asked Fred.  
"Don't worry," replied George, "the virgin shall not escape!"  
"Harry's a virgin?!?" asked Fred, shocked.  
"Well, you don't see him hanging around any of the members of his little 'fan club', do you?"  
Fred just grinned. "I'm sure we can think of something..." 


	2. Discovery

*Notes*  
  
Ok, here's the deal with the short chapters: they looked a lot longer on paper! Each one is basically a page front and back. I'm hoping to have at the least a new chapter each week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This being my first story, I especially appreciated hearing what you thought of it. Critiques welcome! =)  
  
*End Notes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking thoughtful for a moment, George said "Hey Fred! Here, take this and find something to do with it. I'll go keep Harry occupied."  
As his brother tore off down the hall after Harry, Fred looked down to the small pouch in his hand and smiled. Hurriedly, he headed toward Gryffindor Tower, taking a different route than Harry and George had taken, trying to decide what would be the best place in Harry's belongings for the bag of Dragonmaster Itching Powder.  
Meanwhile, George had caught up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Harry! Slow down and wait for me!"  
The three friends looked at him expectantly. "What's the matter?" asked Harry.  
"Um... you see, I, uh, was wondering what Dumbledore did to the island."  
"Enchanted it somehow, I suppose." said Ron. "Come on, let's get packed so we can find out!"  
"Wait!" said George once more. "What are we supposed to bring?"  
Hermione looked at him strangely. "Where were you this morning? Professor Dumbledore told us to bring whatever we wanted. It's only for a night, anyway."  
Unable to think of anything further to say, George watched as Harry and his friends headed for the tower, hoping that he had given Fred enough time to have finished anointing Harry's things.  
  
Back in Gryffindor Tower, Fred was still trying to figure out which bed was Harry's. Although he knew which room Harry slept in, he had only been in there a few times before. Taking a guess, he walked over to one of the four huge chests in the room.  
Just then, a footstep sounded on the creaky stairway outside the room. Fred froze. Quickly, he dived underneath the nearest bed, pulling in his long legs behind him.  
The door opened. Harry and Ron entered the room, chattering animatedly.  
"What about rubber snakes?" asked Harry.  
"Rubber snakes?" asked Ron.  
"Muggle toy," replied Harry.  
"Too obvious," said Ron. "We need something they won't suspect. Like vomit-flavored food drops or something."  
Under the bed, Fred shook his head, knowing his friends would never be able to think up a prank as good as his. Bored, he looked around. There, sticking out from a pile of presumably dirty robes was a rather beat-up looking notebook. Curiosity getting the better of him, Fred reached out and snagged it, tuning out the two voices about him. Fred opened the book at the page marked by a small satin tassel and started reading.  
"Oh, shit." he mouthed silently to himself. 


	3. Adventure

*Notes*  
  
Disclaimer: hmm. WHY isn't this on the previous chapters? I know I wrote one. ::glares at Word:: Harry Potter isn't mine. In fact, none of the things in the story are, except maybe the scenery and the plot. which I think is going to be very unique. And hentai. Pervertedness, for those of you who don't know ;) M/M sex, and uh. That should be about it. ::smiles sweetly::  
  
Oh, and a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed, including Ru Av Natten, who so generously provided me with my latest review and who deserves a big thank-you for unwittingly getting me to continue this. I do like reviews! ( I wasn't going to continue this (lazy, school, etc), but I feel that since it's summer everyone deserves a treat, even people like me who are insanely still taking classes. Ok, enough rambling. On with another short bit of chapter!  
  
Chapter rating: PG-13.  
  
Warnings: Mention of sex  
  
*End notes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred stared in horrified fascination at the worn parchment, unable to look away. 'Whoa," he thought to himself, entranced. He continued reading the descriptions of Harry's private fantasies, described in graphic detail there in front of him. Fred breathed in sharply as he felt his pants get much tighter than they had been moments before.  
  
Unfortunately for him, that was the moment Harry decided to flop down on his bed. Fred froze at the sudden pain as the mattress smacked him on the head, causing him to bite his tongue sharply. Mentally cursing the oversized bit of padding above him, he reluctantly put the notebook in as close as he could remember to its original position. Above him, Harry and friends continued to pack their things. Fred began to cogitate, plan after plan seeping through his mind like water, all of them being discarded moments after they had appeared.  
  
Suddenly, he had it. He could have shouted. It was brilliant! So wrapped up was he in his scheming that it was a good ten minutes before he noticed that the rest of the room's occupants had already left. "Ah, crap! I've got to get packed!" he said to himself, and leapt out from under the bed. Or tried to, anyhow, as he banged his head yet again, this time on the bed's hard wooden frame. He cursed.  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you." said his twin as Fred halted, breathless, before him at the edge of the lake. "I had a few things to take care of," he said. "I need to talk to you later." George looked at him, curiosity written across his face as he bent to pick up his bag. Dumbledore had just exited the castle, and walked over to the group of fifth years gathered near the water's edge.  
  
"Now then. Gather your things, everybody, because the journey is about to begin." He smiled animatedly, and an air of excitement rippled throughout the students. The Headmaster waved his wand above the water, and a narrow rainbow bridge began growing out from both the shore and from the nearest shore of the island. The stones grew longer and higher, seemingly unable to decide what color they wanted to be as they warbled from red to blue to silver. Eventually their edges met, and the two masses of land were joined. Dumbledore beckoned for them to follow him, then led them across.  
  
Harry stepped off the end of the bridge and looked around in wonderment. Not only did he no longer seem to be on the island, but the plant life was different. Large, wet-looking leaves dangled down all around them, brightly green and alive. Vines and moss clung to the branches, and everywhere he looked the flora seemed to scream out its lushness. The dark soil beneath him stuck to his shoes and seemed to glow with an enriching magic. Although it was warmer here than at the castle, a light breeze arrived to cool him off and reminded him of the middle of summer.  
  
When the last student had made his way to the altered island, Dumbledore again waved his wand at the multicolored stone before him. The bridge seemed to shimmer translucently for a moment, and then vanished. "Follow me," he told his students, and led them down a tree-lined path that disappeared into the forest. 


End file.
